Paraíso
by Lovely Traum
Summary: Soy Jessica Stanley: la chica perfecta con la vida perfecta. En la superficie, al menos. No soporto pensar que San Valentín llegue y me encuentre sola... Qué forma puede tener el verdadero amor? Tal vez la más inesperada...


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Esta historia participa del reto: "Cupido está borracho" del foro Sol de Medianoche.

* * *

 **Paraíso**

Soy Jessica Stanley. Mi nombre es el más conocido, mi aspecto es el de una reina, mi reputación es la mejor rankeada del instituto (o la segunda, ahora que la Bella Durmiente decidió despertar de su depresión); mi pelo, mi ropa, mi cara, mi silueta son perfectos, soy la más popular aquí en Forks High, siempre estoy al corriente de todo y todos los que quieren tener una vida social me adoran.

Soy una diva en su escenario, una reina en su territorio, una estrella reluciente en la noche oscura. Vamos, soy Jessica Stanley. Tengo la vida perfecta... O eso parece: ser yo se ve fácil desde afuera... También tengo mis momentos difíciles, como con Mike... Era cool y todo, pero no era suficiente para mí cuando rompimos en tercer grado. Mas ahora que ... bueno, que es tan atlético, tan impecablemente sexy, el chico perfecto americano (bueno, si no contamos al dios Edward de la arrogancia) y tan atento.. y yo soltera...

Lo sé, soy la más popular y estoy soltera. Pero es que no hay nadie más que me interese. A veces, sólo a veces, me pregunto si eso que siento por Mike es todo. Si eso es estar enamorado. A veces lo creo, pero a veces no. Creí que entendía el amor hasta que Bella se puso catatónica por Edward. Digo, es la perfección en persona, pero es un chico aún así. Creo que crecer con mi madre me ha hecho no comerles cuento a los muchachos. Son menos inteligentes que nosotras, y hay que saber manejarlos, nunca dejarse aplastar, eso creo yo. Mejor sola que mal acompañada. Pero bueno... tampoco tan sola.

Ah, el amor. Para San Valentín tendré que mostrar a Mike a mi brazo. Todos verán que somos el uno para el otro y no volverán a murmurar ... Espera, qué he escrito... todos verán. Así que es cierto, soy superficial en esto del amor. Pero no sólo me interesa la opinión de los otros, yo soy más profunda que eso. Y el verdadero amor también, eso creo.

...

\- !Hola, Chicas! Qué están planeando? - pregunto al verlas murmurando sobre algo que las emociona, según leo en sus rostros.

\- !Ah, pues qué va a ser, Jess!- se burla mi fiel Lauren, desafiante como sólo ella es.

Debo lucir mi confusión, porque Angela rápidamente se apiada de mí y corrobora:

\- El viaje de los enamorados a La Push.

Oh. Era por eso que no estaba incluida. Me enfado al instante, pero trato de no perder la compostura.

\- !Ah, sí! Con quién van ustedes?

Angela enrojece levemente, pero es obvio que va con su novio Ben, y Lauren parece aliviada de tener una respuesta:

\- Tyler. Ya saben, lo invité esta mañana y no pudo decirme que no...

Pongo los ojos en blanco. Típico de ambos.

\- Y tú?

Sonrío ampliamente:

\- Con Mike. - no puedo resistirme a inventar. Pero lo conseguiré. De eso no hay duda.

...

Algún tiempo después, al llegar a la cafetería, lo encuentro haciendo fila. Confiando en mi deslumbrante escote y falda de cuero y mis labios perfectamente rojos, me coloco en la fila tras él -quien automáticamente se da vuelta para hablarme- y le sonrío.

\- Así pues... Vas al paseo de enamorados?

Parece avergonzado:

\- Hmm...bueno, en realidad aún no tengo pareja.

\- Yo tampoco, qué casualidad.- comento, agitando mis pestañas encrespadas para la ocasión.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observo cómo Mike me mira apreciativo y una parte de mí sabe que lo tiene, a la vez que otra se siente... decepcionada?

Cierro los ojos, confusa y ligeramente frustrada. Y de repente algo húmedo y cálido sobre mis labios, y su aliento en mi nariz. Abro los ojos, y trato de tomar aire, pero lo tomo a él, y nos fundimos en un beso de película.

Cuando nos separamos, toda la cafetería nos mira, y muchos aplauden o chiflan. Sonrío como una estrella de Hollywood bajo agobiantes ráfagas de flash.

\- Entonces, serás mi Valentina?-me pregunta el chico de mis sueños.

-SÍ- respondo, y le doy otro beso, uno fugaz, haciendo enloquecer al público.

"De verdad quieres esto, nosotros juntos, es eso lo que deseas, Jess?", me pregunta al oído, en dónde sólo yo lo puedo escuchar.

"Por qué no lo querría?"- replico, confundida.

...

Subimos todos a la camioneta de Tyler. Yo voy con Mike, al frente. Me toma de la mano. Es San Valentín, el día de los enamorados, y yo estoy con el chico que quería. Entonces, cómo explicar mi carencia de emociones?

Nos bajamos, y empezamos a caminar por la playa.

Tengo tantas ganas de pasear sola, de preguntarme mil veces lo obvio hasta que me aparezca una respuesta...

\- Qué tienes, Jess? Te noto pensativa.- me pregunta mi novio.

\- Nada. Estoy un poco mareada por el viaje.- miento.

De verdad esperaba que sacara un paquete de caramelos - o mejor, chocolates- en forma de corazón y me los ofreciera ceremoniosamente, haciéndome olvidar mis preguntas existenciales. Es San Valentín, y ya las otras parejas están haciendo cosas más románticas que indagar sobre el porqué de una expresión.

\- Ven entonces, siéntate un rato mientras yo te traigo algo de tomar de la tienda.

Y dicho esto se va, junto con un pequeño grupo, a conseguirme una botella de agua o de té helado. Rayos, qué frustración. Me quedo sin otra cosa que hacer más que sentarme hasta su regreso.

Mientras espero, mirando hacia el horizonte, como si de verdad me interesara la vista, y mis compañeros me ignoran y se van en parejas, veo pasar a una joven.

Camina con elegancia, llevando un pesado cesto de mercado. Tiene el cabello más perfecto que he visto, largo y negro, ondeando al viento, deslumbrante. No es muy alta, pero sí más que yo, y sus piernas son fuertes, musculosas, y aún así delicadas en aquel fino cuerpo, arropado con un glorioso y simple vestido de playa. "Hermosa", pienso. Su forma de moverse sugiere bondad, misterio y fuerza; tengo ganas de seguirla y ver de qué es capaz.

Me levanto, y, encantada como muchos personajes de cuentos, sigo a la joven como a un hada hacia su morada en el bosque.

Se detiene ante una casa pequeña, de madera azul, vieja pero bien conservada. Tiernas y coloridas flores adornan las ventanas.

Busca sus llaves en el fondo de su cesto, y al hacerlo se caen unas cuentas manzanas, que ruedan por la entrada. Me apresuro a recogerlas.

Las coloco en su cesto, y ella advierte mi presencia: su mano color madera se posa sobre mi blanca mano sosteniendo la última manzana. Me mira a los ojos, sonriéndome.

\- Gracias.

Suelto la fruta y me intimido súbitamente. Qué he hecho para acercarme tanto a una extraña?

\- Eh...yo...

De repente advierto que tiene una cicatriz en media cara, que la deforma en una mueca y la cubre permanentemente de su textura delicada y dañada. Por alguna razón, no me parece un defecto.

\- No tienes que decir nada.- se da la vuelta y entra en su casa, para dejar sus compras sobre la mesa, que es el centro de la sala.- Supongo que te separaste de tu grupo y no sabes adónde ir.

Asiento avergonzada desde el porshe.

\- Ven, pasa. - me invita. - Por qué no cocinas conmigo un rato? Luego vendrán los chicos...Tal vez halles a alguien que te muestre el camino.

Acepto silenciosamente el ofrecimiento, y entro en su hogar.

...

Pela los vegetales con finura, y los arroja a su inmensa olla con mano experta, para luego agregar el resto de ingredientes con sumo cuidado y buen conocimiento de los mismos, como una bruja en su poción, sólo que mucho más ligera y rápida. Yo la ayudo picando la fruta, y viriéndola en un bowl enorme de ensalada.

Conversamos.

\- Cuéntame tu historia. Como te llamas? - me pregunta, amable.

\- Jessica. Vine con mi clase para el paseo del día de los enamorados de Forks High. - me siento como tonta explicando el viaje que tanto me había importado.

\- Oh, había olvidado que hoy es San Valentín!- exclama, riendo. - Tendremos que hacer un postre, entonces.

Un postre. ESO era lo que bastaba para que esta mujer sonriera en San Valentín. Envidio su fácil felicidad.

\- Así lo celebras?

Sonríe.

\- Algo así.

Seguimos preparando la comida.

\- Y por qué cocinas tanto? Vendrá toda la tribu?

\- Oh, no! Sólo los chicos más hambrientos de ella! Se comerían hasta el refrigerador si pudieran!

\- Wow...- trato de imaginar cómo le puede gustar eso.

\- Son mi familia. - me explica, con dulzura en los ojos.

\- Em... puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Por supuesto.

\- Sé que es raro, por cómo aparecí aquí y todo, pero...

No me dejan terminar mi frase. Cuatro torbellinos de dos metros de alto y torsos musculosos entran en ése momento.

\- Hola- dicen casi a coro a mi acompañante, y empiezan a dirigirse hacia la comida.

\- Hey. hey!- los reprende ella, distribuyendo golpes de cuchara sobre las manos veloces.

\- Saluden: ésta es Jessica.- me presenta.

Sólo entonces reparan en mí, y, avergonzados, me cubren de besos en la mejilla y de palabras de bienvenida.

\- Hola, cómo están.

Ella me sonríe.

Y de alguna forma me siento parte de su loco mundo.

Pasamos los platos a la mesa, y luego comemos nuestra porción en la cocina, observándolos comer. Es un caos, pero un caos feliz. Yo nunca había visto a alguien disfrutar tanto la comida. Personalmente, trataba de cuidar mi figura, y eso implicaba comer poco. Y mi madre, con su actitud a la hora de la cena no lo hacía el más alegre de los rituales familiares. La comida de Forks High no era buena en sabor. Pero aquí... aquí todo cobraba un nuevo sentido, un nuevo ritmo, todo era delicioso y simple. Espontáneo.

\- Muchas gracias, Emily- dicen todos cuando acaban de comer, y se despiden de ella antes de salir de nuevo.

Caigo en cuenta de que no conocía su nombre.

\- Hey, esperen. Alguno le puede mostrar a Jessica el camino hasta los troncos de la playa?

\- Pero tenemos mucho trabajo... Sam no va a estar feliz...

\- Yo tampoco, si dejan a Jessica sola.- responde Emily. Emily, Emily, Emily... Qué nombre tan bello y adecuado...

\- Muy bien, iré yo.- se ofrece el más alto.

Me acerco a la mujer que me había salvado.

\- Adiós Emily, gracias por todo.- susurro, con toda la gratitud que soy capaz de expresar.

\- Hasta luego, Jessica.- responde, con una sonrisa que tiene un deje de tristeza.

Salgo acompañada del muchacho, que es muy gentil y se llama Embry, y en pocos minutos me encuentro de nuevo con los míos.

\- Gracias, Embry.

\- No hay de qué.

Me despido del chico quileute y me dirijo a mi campamento.

\- Qué estuvieron haciendo los dos en el bosque toda la tarde?- me pregunta Lee, mirando tras de mí.

Me volteo y veo a Mike, que casualmente llega en ése momento.

\- Cosas de enamorados, tonto. Es San Valentín.- replica Mike.

En cuanto Lee nos deja solos, me enfrenta:

\- Se puede saber en dónde estuviste?

\- Me perdí, okey? Estaba aburrida de esperar sola en ése tronco mientras todas las parejas se besuqueaban, así que fui a buscarte y me perdí.

\- Ah, sí? Y quién era el tipo que te trajo aquí? No creas que soy inocente...

\- Un nativo que me ayudó a encontrar el camino. Por qué, estás celoso?

Nos lanzamos miradas oscuras.

\- Entra al auto ya. Es hora de partir.- me dice, cuando no puede sostener mi mirada más tiempo.

Sin otra alternativa, me subo a la camioneta con la sonrisa más falsa que he tenido en mi vida.

...

Pasan las semanas. No me decido a romper con Mike, a pesar de que siento que no hay nada entre nosotros. No quiero volver a la soledad. Ni a los rumores. Pero, por las noches, en ésos rincones oscuros de la mente, se me aparece la imagen de Emily, su cara hermosa marcada por las cicatrices, su pelo de ensueño ondeando con la brisa marina, su grácil caminar, su generosidad, su calor humano, el sonido de su voz... Me despierto sintiéndome ligera, y con un curioso cosquilleo en el estómago. Como alas de mariposa.

Trato de prestar atención a la forma de comer de los demás. Nadie lo hace por entusiasmo, sino por obligación o por hábito. O en algunos casos, con una voracidad que no tiene nada de placer. Me entristece. Nadie es espontáneo, nadie invita a los demás a una esfera de paz y confianza cuando están perdidos: aquí es la lucha por el poder, y que gane el más fuerte.

Mike se acerca sudoroso después de un glorioso partido de básquetbol. Sus labios húmedos presionan los míos y su lengua salada y amarga se abre paso dentro de mi boca. Me entran ganas de vomitar. Qué estoy haciendo aquí?, me pregunto por enésima vez.

...

\- A dónde vas, Jess? La fiesta está en su punto más calienteee!- grita Mike, borracho.

\- Cómo puedes decir eso, si se nos acabaron las bebidas?- pregunto, tratando de sonar convincente. - Voy a buscar más.

Confundido, levanta su botella hacia mí.

\- Nena, toma de la mía si quieres!- me la ofrece; su aliento apesta fuerte a alcohol.

\- Lo siento, pero me hace falta más.

Lo dejo ahí parado antes de que pueda reaccionar y arranco mi carro blanco. Como un fantasma, me deslizo por la carretera a máxima velocidad. Voy hacia La Push. Hacia ella. No he podido vivir desde que dejé la casa de ésa mujer... O más bien, renací por ella. Es todo lo que cuenta en mi vida ahora, todo lo que me importaría perder, y ni siquiera la tengo. Me pregunto si se acordará de mí, si pensará en mí. No soporto la espera. Voy a pedirle su teléfono, y su facebook, y su mail, y voy a verla cada vez que pueda. No puedo evitar pensar en ella, en su belleza dulce y pura, exótica y natural, que hace que mi corazón se acelere por las noches y que mi alma se desole en el día. Y ése nombre, el más perfecto de todos. Emily. E-MI-LY. Estoy enloqueciendo.

El tiempo apremia: no hay espera para mi necesidad. Cuando finalmente me parqueo en La Push, me doy cuenta que no tengo idea de dónde queda su casa. Todo el pueblo parece vacío. Vuelvo al vehículo y recorro las calles hasta dar con la de ella. Por suerte, no es un pueblo grande.

Y entonces la veo, mismas flores sonrientes, mismo azul ancestral, misma madera acogedora. Y dentro, la persona más hermosa del mundo. Salgo de mi carro, me acerco, toco la puerta.

Y la duda se apodera de mí. Oh, qué estoy haciendo! Por qué golpeo a esta hora de la madrugada? Qué tengo de raro en el cerebro para hacer todo este viaje y encima, molestar a la persona cuyo sueño debe ser la cosa más pura de la Tierra? Qué descaro!

Escucho un ruido. Un crujido. Pasos. Oh, no. Viene a abrirme, y yo... oh. Debo lucir como una loca que se ha escapado del asilo. Caigo en cuenta de que ha empezado a llover, y mi ropa, pelo y rostro están húmedos. Rayos. Estoy fatal. Pero desde cuándo Emily juzga a los demás por el aspecto.

\- Quién es?- escucho.

\- Ssssoy Jesss...Jessica.- logro articular.

La puerta se abre.

\- Hola.- me saluda una hermosa y soñolienta Emily, en un frágil vestido blanco. - Qué puedo hacer por tí?

Me cuesta creer que es real.

\- Hho-laa- tartamudeo, mientras mis brazos claman por abrazar los suyos.

\- Debes estar congelándote!- comenta, preocupada. - Ven y tomas un chocolate caliente junto a mí.

Acepto como si fuera el paraíso. Y lo es para mi alma en pena. Porque aunque no entienda lo que está pasando conmigo, y no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento, estar cerca de ella hace que mi corazón vuelva a latir.


End file.
